User blog:IWNC/Old Fanfiction.
Before you read this, please vote here . Sleeping Beauty Patricia was in her room as her three servants attended to their daily activities. Fauna was kindly sweeping her floors, as Flora brushed her hair. “Here, you should wear this” Merryweather, or Merry for short, said pulling out a blue dress. “No!” Flora said. She went to her closet and pulled out a similar dress that was pink. “This is what she should wear to meet Prince Eddison” “I don’t care what I wear, as long as it’s not that puffy” Patricia said. “Well what would you like to wear, dear?” Fauna asked. “Uh, pants?” I asked. There was a small gasp that escaped their lips. “Kidding?” “Just wear this” Merry said. “She should wear this” Flora said. “Is there black in there?” Patricia said. She saw the looks on their faces. “Did I say black? I meant, um, red” “Pink is close to red, here sweety” Flora said shoving the pink dress over her head. “I hate pink” Patricia muttered. “Come on dear, we have to bring you to meet Prince Eddison” Fauna said as Patricia put her shoes on and let Fauna lead her to the ballroom. “Oh great” Patricia said quietly. She went into the ballroom to see Eddison there. “Hey Yacker” he said. “Shut up, Eddie” She said back. “You look dorky as usual” “You look girly as usual” he said. Patricia shifted uncomfortably in her corset. “You know why they do this every few months right?” she asked him as she went to sit down. “Yeah” he said not meeting her eyes. “Well, as much as the thought repulses me,” Patricia started. “I think we’d ought to stop fighting, if one day we’ll be...” “Married?” Eddie gulped. “Uh, yeah” Patricia said. “So I think we should start fresh” “Um ok” Eddie said. He turned around and turned back around. “Hello Princess” he said with a bow. He took her hand and kissed it, which made her blush. She used her other hand to curtsy, like she had been taught when she was younger. “Prince Eddison” she said in return. “Would you like to dance?” he asked. It was so odd for her to see him in this way. She’s known Eddie her whole life, and the only time she remembers him acting this way was when they first met. “Of course” she said. There was walts music that came on, and that was no coincidence. They both knew they were being watched. They danced slowly to the music, like they had been instructed. It was very... mushy. And that fact made Patricia chuckle. “What is it, Princess?” Eddie asked. “This is so stupid” she said. Eddie laughed. “That’s the Yacker I know” Eddie smiled. “It was as if you had become a different person. It was weird to see you so...” “Princess-y?” Patricia asked. “Yeah” he said. “Same goes for you. I didn’t think you could ever be so well mannered” Patricia said. “I hate this music” “I know, I might fall asleep” he said. They spent the rest of their time together talking, with little insults. They actually had a good time, though neither would ever admit it. Soon it was late and Eddie went home, and Patricia was escorted to her room to sleep. But she didn’t want to sleep. Every day she would do what her father asked her, then be sent to bed at a very early time. However, she rarely slept. She usually went exploring. Tonight, she would go to the door she hadn’t the time to see last night. As she went up the flight of stairs, the door was at the very top. It seemed to glow, and she couldn’t help but open it. Her conscience told her to turn around and go back to bed, but she never listens to her conscience. She opened the door to see a very small room with a bed, and a spinning wheel. She would’ve left, had the spinning wheel not seemed so enchanting. It was as if something was forcing her to touch it. It pricked her finger and a small drop of blood fell to the floor, “Ouch” she exclaimed. Suddenly she felt dizzy, and took a seat on the bed. Her body went numb, and the world around her disappeared. She then woke up in a dark cave. A woman was in front of her. She was tall and skinny, with pale almost green skin and horns coming out of her head. She smiled at Patricia menacingly. “I have waited a long time for this day” the woman said. “I’ve seen you in my dreams, you’re Maleficent” Patricia said. Maleficent's smile got bigger, and she showed her pointy teeth. “You’ve seen me in your nightmares,” Maleficent corrected. “And each one I’m in, ends with death” “So I’m dreaming?” Patricia asked “In a way” Maleficent said. “But this is a dream you will not awake from. Ever” “What do you mean?” Patricia asked? “Once your heart stops here, it stops forever” Maleficent said. She then was enveloped in green flames and turned into a large black dragon. The Frog Prince Nina went to her grandmother, who was asleep in her bed. She felt her grams forehead and concluded that her fever hadn’t gotten better. Nina knew she could easily take care of herself, but her grandmother was the last family she had. She decided she would bring her flowers and berries for when she got up. She could make jam and put it on bread. She hadn’t gone to get berries in years, because it wasn’t the closest walk. She walked, first, to town for bread. She loved going into town, it was full of people dancing and singing. It was full of art. As she looked at the little children playing, she smiled. She remember that used to be her. It was a long time ago, when life was simpler. She was no older than seven, when she would play alone. There was one time when a boy with deep brown hair and melting chocolate brown eyes came up to her. She smiled at him. “What are you doing?” he asked. “I’m making shapes with chalk in the ground for people to see as they go into town” Nina replied. “C-can I join you?” he asked very shyly. “Of course” she said. His face lit up. “My name is Nina” “My name is F-” he stopped short. He had to make sure that no one figured out he was Prince Fabian, or they’d send him back to the palace. “Frederik” “Sure?” she joked. “Yes, Frederik” he concluded. Nina smiled at the memory of the boy. She played with him for years, until she had more responsibilities around the house, and couldn’t go out to play. She hadn’t seen the boy in years. She made the journey to the meadow, making it there by early afternoon. She collected strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries. She went to the pond to get Water Lilies, for they were her Grams favorite. As she reached for one, a large frog leaped out of the pond. It was a deep green with small dots along it’s back. It had big, deep brown eyes that reminded her of melted chocolate. She couldn’t help but melt into them as well. She snapped herself out of the trance the frog seemed to put her in. “You’re cute” she said. The frogs stomach grew, and got bigger, and she expected a ribbit, but instead got a nervous chuckle. She looked around her for someone else, but she was alone. “Am I the only one here?” “Well there’s me” said a small voice. She looked down at the frog. “Did you just talk?” she asked in disbelief. “Can you understand me?” the frog asked. Nina screamed and tried to run, but stumbled out of shock. The frog hopped over to her. “Don’t leave!” “I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming, I have to be dreaming!” Nina chanted. “You’re not, you’re the one” the frog said. “You can set me free” “What’s wrong with me?” Nina asked “Nothing. You have to kiss me” the frog said “What?” Nina asked “A witch cursed me as a frog” the frog said. “She told me that only true love can set me free. And my true love will be the one who can hear me as who I am” “This is crazy” Nina said. “How- what in the- huh?” “Please, you're my only hope” the frog said “There’s no way this is real” Nina said getting up and running home. Her head was spinning, and she was confused. She ran through the door, panting, by late evening. “Nina? Is that you?” a weary voice called. “Yes Grams, I was out” she said. “I got bread” “Oh, great” Grams said with a cough. “You were out for some time” “I went to the pond, for this” she said giving her a lilly. “It’s beautiful” Grams said. “Would you be a dear and put in in a pot of water?” “Of course” Nina said. “I would have gotten berries, but something... happened” Beauty and the Beast Mara woke up screaming. Her long black hair was covering her face. She was crying and slightly sweating. Her father rushed in and wiped the tears away. She leaned her head on his shoulder and took in her surroundings, as she realized that it was infact nightmare. “What was it this time?” he asked her once she calmed down. “Same thing” Mara responded. “Mother” “Oh” her father said. She had witnessed her mother die, and she had the same nightmare for years because of it. She watched the fear, pain, and most of all, love in her eyes disappear. “She haunts me,” Mara said. “She doesn’t haunt you, she lives with you. She’s in your heart” he said “No, her death haunts me” Mara said. “I need air” “It’s late, nearly dawn. I don’t think that’s a good idea” “Please, my room is full of used air, and I need fresh air” Mara said. “If I stay in here much longer, I’ll suffocate. It is just for a moment” “Very well, no longer than fifteen minutes. I’ll come looking for you if you do not return by then” he said. “Ok” she said. She wore warm clothing and covered herself in a cloak as she trotted through the snow. She shivered, but she didn’t go back. She went to a hill outside of town. It was the spot her mother had died. She was shot during a surprise attack, and fell to the ground. Mara sat in the snow, and began to make a heart in it. Suddenly, a horse without a person was in panic, and ran towards her. It knocked her down the hill and she hit her head, blacking out. She awoke in a large room, on a large bed. It was bigger than her entire home. She got out of the covers, wondering where she could possibly be. She slowly walked out of the room, to see a long hall with many doors. She had never been in a place so big. She quietly stepped out of the room and walked down the hall, She made many turns until she found a large room that she took to be a living room. “I was wondering when you’d be up” she whirled around to see a young man with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. “Where am I” she asked “You are in the castle. I found you in the snow, sleeping perhaps, and brought you here” the man said. “My name is Jerome Clarke” “Uh, Mara Jaffray” she said uneasily. Jerome eyed her, before going to his seat with a huff. “I save you from freezing to death, give you a room to sleep in, and don’t even get a thank you?” “Oh, I’m sorry. How rude of me. Thank you” she said. “How long have I been here?” “Since last night” Jerome said. Mara’s eyes widened. “Well, thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going” Mara said. “My father must be worried sick” “I’m afraid you can’t leave” Jerome said calmly. “And why is that?” Mara asked “Because, you see, this Palace is enchanted. Anyone who comes in, can’t come out” Jerome said “But then how did you get me?” Mara asked “Yesterday was a full moon. I can only leave on full moons. If I stay past 12 am, I’ll die” Jerome said. “Well why would you bring me here, to have the same fate as you?” Mara asked angrily. “I didn’t want to leave you” Jerome said. “I have a life, a father, that I can never see again. Because of you!” Mara said “I helped you! You could have died!” Jerome yelled coming over to her. “Maybe someone should have taught you common courtesy, you owe me!” “I owe you nothing!” Mara yelled “YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFE!” he yelled. His eyes became a crimson color and he quickly turned away from her. “Your eyes” she said with a timid, scared voice. “It’s nothing” he said. “It’s getting late, time for bed. Don’t come out of your room until morning” “But-” she started “BED” he yelled. He didn’t have to turn around to intimidate her. She quickly made her way back to her room. Red Riding Hood Amber brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. She made sure to get all kinks out. She always wanted to look her best. A servant knocked on her door. “Yes, come in” Amber said. “The king asks to see you” she said. Amber nodded and the servant curtseyed before departing. Amber walked to her fathers room to speak to him, like he wanted. “You asked for me?” Amber asked “I need you to walk to grandma’s house”he said. “Aw, no” Amber groaned. “Yes, I need you to deliver her something from me” he said “But daddy, I’d have to go through the woods, and it’s cold” Amber said. “I know, make sure you are warm by wearing your cloak” he said. “Why do I have to go?” Amber asked “Because it’s important for you to visit your grandmother. Without her, you wouldn’t be here” he pointed out. She groaned, and grabbed her cloak. She wrapped herself in it and lifted her hood up. Normally she loved greeting the people in her kingdom, but she just wanted to hurry to her grandmother, then get back. She walked through the woods, for some time, before seeing movement to her left. She scanned the area, then concluded it was a forest animal or the wind. She kept walking, before having the feeling of someone watching her. She looked behind her, but nothing. She looked forward to see a tall dark skinned young man in front of her. It was so surprising, she screamed. “You scared me” she said “Sorry” he said sheepishly. “What’s a beautiful young maiden doing in the woods?” “I have to deliver these to my grandmother” Amber said as she held the basket in front of her. “Pastries” he said licking his lips. “How’d you know?” Amber asked. It was well covered. “I have a really good sense of smell” he said. “Allow me to introduce myself” Amber said. “I am Amber Rouge Millington” “Oh, I’m Alfred Marmaduke Lewis” he said “Marmaduke? As in the dog?” Amber asked “I have a lot of... dog like qualities” Alfred answered. “Can I call you Alfie?” Amber asked “Sure” he said. They walked along the path, as she told him what it’s like to live in a castle. She then looked up at him. “You have the most beautiful, hazel brown eyes” she said. It wasn’t often that she gave a compliment, so it even surprised her. However, they were captivating. “That’s just the light” he said. He looked away blinking and looked back at her with much darker brown eyes. “Oh” she said. The hazel brown eyes looked more real, rather than just a trick of the light. “Well where do you live?” “Uh, here” he said. “You live in the woods?” Amber asked in horror “It’s not that bad. I guess someone from the palace would have to get used to it” Alfie said. “Maybe we could find you room in the palace” Amber said. “Well, there’s plenty of room, if my father allows it” “I don’t think that’s a good idea. As weird as this may seem to you, this is my home. I don’t want to leave it” Alfie said and Amber nodded. “Maybe you should take that cloak off” “Why?” Amber asked “You’re the brightest thing in the woods” Alfie said. “That’s not a good thing. I wouldn’t be surprised if you attracted a bull all the way from Spain” “That’s not possible” Amber said “No, but it is dangerous to stand out in the woods. There’s dangerous things in the woods” Alfie said “Like what?” Amber asked “Wolves” Alfie answered immediately. “Well I have you to protect me now, don’t I?” Amber asked. Alfie smiled as they went along the dirt road. Rapunzel Joy woke up, to see that her surroundings were the same as the always are. She was in the very top of the Moy Castle. She hadn’t a single mirror in there, so she had no idea what she looked like. She just knew she was ugly. Just as her mother told her. She was short and had tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. All the things that make for an ugly girl. Her mother was a tall thin woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her mother wanted a baby who looked just like herself. Joy always felt bad that she disappointed her. Her mother helped her though. She taught her everything she needed to know, and kept her in the towers so that she could hide her face. Her mother also helped her brush her hair every day, which was a hassle. Joy always looked up to her mother, and tried to be as beautiful as she was. Her mother had beautiful curly hair that went down her back. Joy never cut her hair. She figured that maybe, she could at least have beautifully long hair like her mother. She hasn’t cut her hair in over thirteen years. She was fifteen now. “Ugh” a voice said. It was her mother. “Hideous” “Sorry mom” Joy said turning from her. “I don’t understand how someone so gorgeous” he mother said looking into her small hand mirror. “Could produce something so ugly” “It’s not your fault” Joy said “I know, it’s yours” her mother said. “Could you help me brush my hair?” Joy asked. Her mother sighed and got a brush and started to unbraid it. She brushed through the waves that were formed from being in a braid. Once they were finished, she looked up at her mother hopefully. “Is my hair beautiful?” “Well, it’s your best quality” her mother said headed towards the door. “But that’s not saying much” “Thank you” Joy said as she began to braid it. “I’m going into town. I’ll be back later” her mother said. She left without another word. Joy took out a book and began to read it, before she heard something outside. “Mother?” she called. “Is someone there?” someone said. She went to her only window, to see a young man on the ground, panting. He looked up to see the shadow of a figure. “Please help me. I’m parched, and have no energy” “I can’t go outside” Joy said, “But I can send down some water” “Thank you” the man said. She dropped down a container of water, which he drank. “Please come down, I would like to see my rescuer” “I can’t” “Why not” “I’m hideous. My own mother can’t bare to look at me” Joy said “You don’t sound hideous” the man said. “I’m Mick” “Joy” “Funny, you don’t sound joyful” Mick said. “It was nice speaking to you, but you should go” Joy said “I will, once I see your face” Mick said. “You will run in fear” Joy said “I’m not afraid of anything” Mick said. Joy pondered this, and decided she had nothing to lose. She knew how ugly she was. “I’m locked up here, and I don’t know how you would come up here” Joy said. She then looked at her hair. “Wait, I have an idea” She threw her hair down the window, which reached the ground easily. Mick eyed it, with amazement. “Wow” he said. “Climb it” Joy said. He held on like a rope, and Joy felt the pull. The pain was agonizing, but there was no point in stopping now. He made his way to the top, and she rubbed her head. Mick turned to look at her face and she looked down, not meeting his eyes. “You” he started, Joy got ready for the worst. “Are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen” Category:Blog posts